Un an sans Fairy Tail
by Madoll Gefn
Summary: Je ne fais pas de résumé car il y a risque de spoil, tout ce que je peux dire c'est que c'est à partir du scan 426 et que c'est sur le couple GaLe.
1. La Bibliothèque de la Tour

**Crédit : Personnage et monde à Hiro Mashima, sauf exceptions.**

 **Résumé : Pendant les un ans de dissolution de Fairy Tail, Gajeel, Lily et Lévy entre dans le conseil magique, voici leurs aventures durant cette année...**

* * *

Le conseil renaissait progressivement de ses cendres, afin d'en faire partie les mages les plus puissants du royaume de Fiore avaient été demandés, soit les dix mages saints. Ils composèrent ainsi la nouvelle assemblée décisionnaire du monde magique, tous avaient accepté hormis God Séréna qui partit de l'autre côté de l'océan et Makarov Drear qui restait introuvable. Dans une perspective de reconstruction, refaire les effectifs devenait une obligation… Une nouvelle armée, mais surtout des mages suffisamment puissant pour guider des hommes et pour commander…

* * *

 **Chapitre I : La Tour Bibliothèque**

Dans un couloir de l'immense bâtiment du conseil d'Era, un homme avec une forte carrure, une longue chevelure hirsute couleur ébène, des piercings ornant son visage et ses oreilles, avec des yeux écarlates aux pupilles en fente, vêtu d'un haut noir sans manche en dessous d'un manteau de l'uniforme négligemment posé sur ses épaules robustes, d'un pantalon large en toile couleur chanvre et des bottes noires cloutées, restait adossé au mur les bras croisés contre son torse. Il soupira, puis ferma les yeux. Sévère et impassible, telle était son expression. Il entendait des pas venir à lui…il ne bougea pas. En réalité, avec son ouïe développée, il reconnaissait parfaitement le bruit des pas d'une des personnes… Une personne qu'il connaissait depuis quelque temps déjà, à ses côté, il y avait d'autre bruits de pas… Ceux-là, il ne les connaissait pas. Des pas féminins semblait-il, les effluves qui arrivèrent aux narines du brun lui confirmèrent qu'il s'agissait d'une femme utilisant un parfum fleurie… Il fit la moue en sentant un peu plus cette odeur… Il ne l'aimait pas…

 **\- Gajeel !** Interpella la voix grave de Panther Lily alors qu'il arrivait auprès du ténébreux.

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux pour regarder son partenaire. Lily était sous sa forme originelle, vêtu de l'uniforme du conseil de la magie, la croix de Ankh dessinée sur son avant-bras. Il avait le dos droit, militaire, une posture quasiment naturelle pour Lily qui fut jadis garde royal. Au fond, il s'adapta assez vite à la vie martiale, au commandement et au travail d'équipe. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas de son coéquipier. Et la raison principale des réticences du brun était à côté de son camarade.

En effet, l'autre personne qu'il avait perçue était là aussi. Une jeune femme à la chevelure blonde, longue et lisse, le teint halé, les yeux verts et avec des formes généreuses, salua son supérieur. Il la considéra un instant, elle était pas mal… Il ne remarqua un seul avantage pour l'instant ses gros seins, toujours mieux que le binoclard qu'il s'était payé la dernière fois.

 **\- Je te présente Nia, notre nouvelle stratège, elle est sortie première de l'université de Crocus** , indiqua l'exceed en montrant la jeune femme. **Nia, voici…**

 **\- Le capitaine Redfox, dragon slayer d'acier, je vous salue. Dit-elle. Je suis très honorée de travailler à vos côtés** , ajouta-t'elle avec une pointe d'admiration.

 **\- Tsss…** fit-il avant de se redresser pour aller en direction de la sortie tout en ignorant sa subordonnée. **On a une mission**. Ajouta-t'il froidement et déjà las de cette nouvelle présence.

Gajeel ne supportait pas les stratèges, Nia était la quatrième depuis qu'il était arrivé, il y avait un mois environ. Il n'arrivait pas, ou ne voulait pas plutôt, à s'entendre avec ces cérébraux sans aucun instinct. Seulement, le conseil tenait absolument que chaque équipe soit composée d'un capitaine, un second et un stratège, ce qui agaçait grandement le mage d'acier… Il se coltinait ces intellos fraichement débarqués de l'université, incapable de réagir convenablement lors d'un combat. Ce n'était qu'une perte de temps pour lui, comme si, lui, Gajeel Redfox avait besoin des conseils d'un bleu.

La jeune femme regarda partir le capitaine, se demandant ce qu'elle avait fait de mal… Lily posa sa patte sur l'épaule.

 **\- Ne vous en faites pas, il a juste du mal avec les gens plus intelligent que lui,** expliqua-t'il amicalement.

 **\- J'essayerai de gagner sa confiance,** répondit-elle un peu hésitante.

 **\- Non, vous devez gagner sa confiance et soyez plus sûre de vous,** rétorqua Lily.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Puis ils suivirent le mage d'acier d'un pas pressé.

* * *

Pour le plus grand malheur du dragon slayer d'acier, le conseil avait réservé une voiture du train en destination de Clover. Les deux capitaines et la stratèges s'étaient installés l'un en face de l'autre sur quatre places, tandis que les dix hommes, qui les accompagnaient, étaient dispersés dans la voiture discutant, surtout sur la présence d'une femme parmi eux. Nia fixait avec perplexité son chef installé face à elle, la tête baissée, les bras croisés sur son torse, il semblait en très mauvaise état, il était pâle, en sueur, hoquetant de temps à autre, signe qu'il avait de fréquent haut le cœur.

 **\- Au rapport Nia,** ordonna l'exceed tirant ainsi la jeune femme de son examen.

 **\- Euh…oui. Une fois à Clover nous devrons parcourir la forêt afin d'arrivé à la tour de la Bibliothèque. Apparemment, il y aurait une collection très importante de livre là-bas, dont des grimoires magiques. La grandes bibliothèque royal a déjà fait parvenir une équipe d'érudits afin d'étudier des ouvrages et les répertorier. Le conseil souhaite être présent afin de les protéger et de prendre connaissance des types d'ouvrages magiques qu'il y a et éliminer ceux qui représenteraient un danger. Mais, comment allons nous savoir si un grimoire est dangereux, capitaine ?** S'enquit-elle, intriguée.

 **\- Il y aura un spécialiste sur place** , répondit Lily, **ils n'ont pas indiqué son nom, mais c'est la bibliothèque royale qui l'a dépêché, on peut penser qu'il est doué.**

 **\- En effet…** Acquiesça-t'elle, puis elle tourna à nouveau la tête en direction de l'autre capitaine. **Êtes-vous sûre que l'on ne peut rien faire pour lui ?**

\- **Le mieux, c'est de ne pas s'en occuper** , dit-il. **Reposer vous, nous aurons une journée de marche une fois arrivés à Clover** , conseilla-t'il avant de fermer les yeux.

Cependant la jeune femme eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir craignant que le capitaine Redfox lui vomisse dessus. De plus, elle appréhendait sa première mission. Elle se contenta de sortir un livre afin de réviser les tactiques militaires, ainsi que quelques sorts.

 **\- T'es un rat de bibliothèque ?** Demanda le capitaine malade.

 **\- Euh... Oui, capitaine... Enfin, j'apprécie la lecture** , bredouilla-t'elle gênée.

 **\- Du calme, je vais pas de bouffer,** dit-il avec difficulté.

 **\- Ce n'est pas cela, c'est juste que je sais que vous n'aimez pas trop les gens comme moi et je... enfin ce travail est important pour moi,** expliqua-t'elle.

 **\- T'as peur que j'te vire ?**

 **\- C'est un peu ça** , murmura-t'elle.

 **\- Je supporte pas les gens comme toi, c'est vrai. Je connais qu'une seule mage qui est à la fois intelligente et pas insupportable... Et vraiment douée,** dit-il presque avec une certaine nostalgie. **Ceux qui sont passés avant toi, c'étaient que des nazes, démerde-toi pour faire mieux.**

 **\- D'ac...d'accord,** fit-elle en hochant la tête.

Ils ne dirent plus un mot du trajet. Il arrivèrent enfin à Clover en début d'après-midi...

* * *

Au bout d'une journée de marche, ils arrivèrent à la Tour Bibliothèque, perdue au milieu de la forêt. A proximité de la tour, le dragon slayer d'acier huma une odeur qui lui était familière, il ne put empêcher un léger sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Aux pieds, ils virent des tentes, ainsi que des caisses et des personnes s'affairer à récupérer les livres de Zentopia. La jeune stratège, impressionnée, contempla cet édifice construit en spiral dont le sommet restait inatteignable à l'œil humain.

 **\- Woauh, incroyable, il faudrait toute une vie pour cataloguer les livres qui sont dans cette tour,** constata-t'elle avec émerveillement.

 **\- En réalité, il faudrait 436 ans cinq mois trois semaines deux jours et neuf heures d'après mes calcules** , dit une petite voix féminine derrière eux.

Les trois officiers se retournèrent, Lily hoqueta, tandis que Gajeel ne fut pas surpris de voir cette personne.

 **\- Lily, Gajeel, je suis tellement heureuse de vous voir,** dit-elle.

* * *

Avis, commentaires, critiques...


	2. Le grimoire pourpre

**Hello,**

 **Désolée pour l'absence,**

 **oui, il y a une suite, en réalité je pense faire plusieurs**

 **aventures.**

 **Merci à Camerisier, Caramel-mou, love-gale,**

 **Lijovanchan pour vos commentaires,**

* * *

 **Le grimoire pourpre**

L'intérieure de la Bibliothèque de la Tour était aussi impressionnante que son extérieur… Le sommet du monument ne pouvait être perçu par quiconque et on ignorait encore à partir de quel étage il était possible de l'entrevoir… Les niveaux aménagés en spiral joignable par des passerelles en acier parcouru par différents groupes d'érudits provenant de la bibliothèque du royaume, ils ne s'affairaient uniquement sur les quatre premiers niveaux. Un groupe de quatre personnes visitaient les lieux guidés par une jeune femme de petite taille avec une belle chevelure bleu ciel indomptable soutenue en arrière du par un bandeau en jaune assorti sa petit robe légère. Elle discutait gaiement avec Lily qui marchait à côté d'elle, heureuse de les voir, elle affichait un magnifique sourie illuminant son doux visage enfantin, l'exceed lui rendait cette expression de bienvenu avec joie. Elle riait, toujours enjouée comme à son habitude… Derrière eux, Nya suivait la tête en l'air, admirant les lieux, non sans émerveillement, la jeune blonde gardait les yeux grands ouverts et remplis d'étoile afin de ne rien perdre à ce qu'offrait ce lieu. Avançant près d'elle, derrière le guide, le dragon slayer d'acier avançait nonchalamment, les mains dans les poches, une expression impassible, légèrement renfrognée. Il regardait la petite femme, son tatouage sur l'omoplate… Fairy Tail. Elle y croyait toujours, rien ne pouvait venir à bout de son optimisme. Il ne pouvait pas en dire autant sur lui-même… Lui, il ressentait une certaine amertume… Que c'était étrange de la voir, il ne lui avait même pas dit au revoir, il n'aimait pas ce genre de truc. Mais, au fond, il était plutôt content de la revoir, même s'il ne l'avouerai jamais… Cela donnait une sensation de familiarité, cette présence… Lévy McGarden.

 **\- Cet endroit est incroyable !** S'extasia Nya.

 **\- N'est-ce pas ?** Dit Lévy non sans fierté. **Nous avons à peine effleuré qu'un milliardième des informations que renferme ce monument.**

\- **Tu dois être heureuse d'avoir trouvé ce travail de spécialiste du royaume ?** Demanda Lily, plus pour la forme car il ne doutait pas que la mage des mots ressentait une certaine joie d'être ici.

 **\- Oui, lorsque la guilde fut dissoute, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire,** expliqua-t'elle avec une légère tristesse. **Vous étiez déjà partis, alors j'ai répondu à une annonce à la bibliothèque de Crocus, c'est là que j'ai croisé la princesse Jade… Elle m'a proposé ce poste… Elle se sent toujours redevable envers Fairy Tail…**

 **\- Fairy Tail n'est plus,** interrompit sèchement Gajeel ce qui mit fin à la marche du groupe.

Un froid s'était alors installé, une tension que ressentait Nya, bien qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre ce qui touchait à ce point ces trois personnes. _La dissolution de Fairy Tail ? !_ Un sujet sensible pour les trois mages. Lévy baissa la tête et serra les poings, une réaction déjà vue pour le dragon slayer d'acier, la dernière fois, il avait reçu un sac en pleine figure.

 **\- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire cela,** gronda-t'elle avec sérieux, puis un sourire s'afficha à nouveau sur son visage alors qu'elle relevait son menton. Une lueur illuminait ses grands yeux noisette. **Je sais qu'un jour Fairy Tail renaîtra,** affirma-t'elle avec conviction.

Lily sourit alors, puis il posa une de ses grandes pattes sur la petite épaule de la linguiste… Elle ancra son regard dans le sien, ils 'avaient pas besoin de parler. Le même espoir animait son cœur… L'espoir de retrouver sa famille.

 **\- Tsss…** cracha Redfox avant de les quitter laissant les trois autres plantés au milieu de la pièce.

Ils virent sa silhouette massive disparaître dans les rayons du soleil qui pénétraient par la porte. Lily gardant toujours un air digne et martial, se racla la gorge afin de reprendre contenance, attirant ainsi l'attention des deux jeunes femmes.

 **\- Nya, allez inspecter chacun des travaux effectué par les érudit du royaumes et répartissez les affectations dans un de ces postes aux hommes,** ordonna-t'il.

La jeune femme se mit droite pour affirmer qu'elle avait bien compris les ordres, elle salua les deux personnes et partit à son tour.

 **\- Il a eu du mal à accepter la décision du maître,** excusa Lily une fois qu'il n'y avait plus que lui et Lévy.

Elle rigola doucement.

- **Je pense que s'il avait été de bonne humeur, j'aurai été plus surprise,** dit-elle. **Mais je suis contente que vous ayez trouvé une place, l'uniforme vous va bien,** taquina-t'elle.

 **\- J'ai été garde royal, l'uniforme et les ordres sont comme une seconde peau pour moi,** plaisanta-t'il. **A vrai dire, j'ai surtout suivi Gajeel.**

 **\- Vraiment, il voulait faire partie du conseil ?** S'étonna la bleutée.

\- **Il n'avait pas le choix, après l'affaire Phantom Lord, il avait été jugé et emprisonné,** raconta l'exceed.

Lévy fut surprise d'apprendre cela, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette histoire de prison.

 **\- Lorsque le maître le retrouva, il s'était enfuis, En acceptant de faire partie de Fairy Tail, Makarov avait conclus un accord, Gajeel devait rester sous la surveillance de la guilde et il gardait sa liberté Avec la dissolution…**

 **\- L'accord devenait caduc,** finit Lévy. **Je vois, c'est pour cela que vous êtes parti aussi vite.**

 **\- Oui, Gajeel s'est livré directement,** expliqua le chat noir. **Warrod proposa de laisser Gajeel libre contre un poste de capitaine pour le nouveau conseil. En cette période de reconstruction, ils ont plus besoin de mage sur le terrain que de prisonnier.**

 **\- Je vois…** affirma la mage des mots pensive. **Alors comment se passe votre vie au conseil ?** Demanda-t'elle sur un ton léger.

* * *

Nya avait bien réparti les tâches étant tard, les hommes ne commenceraient uniquement demain matin. Cependant, elle n'avait pas résisté, la curiosité étant trop forte, elle feuilletait les ouvrages que les érudits avaient mis de côté dans une tante pour les emmener à Crocus. Tous étaient plus fascinant les uns que les autres, alors qu'elle lisait un livre passionnant sur les différente vertus et dangers de la mandragore, elle entendit un chuchotement… Elle leva le nez, mais rien, il n'y avait personne… _Je dois avoir rêver._ Elle reprit sa lecture…

 **\- Nya…** murmura une voix féminine dans un souffle qui fit frissonner la jeune femme de frayeur.

Elle l'avait distinctement entendue, elle regarda autour d'elle, le cœur battant…

 **\- Nya…** appela le murmure une seconde fois avec un volume plus fort.

Elle tourna la tête vers le point d'origine de cette voix et elle le vit… un grimoire. Un grimoire dons la couverture de cuire était de couleur pourpre comme le sang, à chaque recoin de l'ouvrage était plié de larges agrafes en or. Dessus des lettres d'or « _Vallea infinitas"_ **.** Elle prit le livre et l'examina, une serrure en or finement gravée par des décors floraux…elle tenta de l'ouvrir malgré tout. Elle sentit que le livre le voulait, comme s'il possédait sa propre volonté… Elle commença à écarté la couverture quand…

 **\- Je vois que tu n'as pas résisté,** dit gentiment une voix derrière la blonde, qui la fit sursautée.

Elle regarda et découvrit Lévy qui lui souriait.

 **\- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur,** dit la mage des mots désolée.

 **\- Ce n'est rien, ne….ne vous en faites pas, je…je suis un peu nerveux, miss McGarden,** bredouilla la blonde.

 **\- Tu peux m'appeler Lévy,** autorisa la bleutée en s'approchant. **Tu as eu envie de feuilleter les livres, je te comprends.**

 **\- Ou—Oui,** souffla-t'elle péniblement.

 **\- Ne sois pas aussi stresser,** rassura-t'elle.

 **\- C'est que je ne voudrais pas mettre du désordre,** expliqua la stratège en posant sur le bureau le livre qu'elle avait dans sa main.

 **\- Je sais que travailler avec Gajeel n'est pas toujours de tout repos,** expliqua Lévy avec bienveillance. En classant les livres

Nya soupira tout en aidant la mage des mots.

 **\- Oui, il ne m'apprécie guère,** fit la blonde ennuyée.

 **\- Gajeel n'a pas un caractère facile, il n'apprécie pas grand monde,** expliqua la bleutée. **Mais il faut savoir être patiente avec lui.**

 **\- Je suis déjà la quatrième à ce poste,** dit-elle.

 **\- Je vois…** comprit Lévy. **Au fait, quelle magie pratiques-tu ?** Demanda-t'elle afin de changer de conversation.

 **\- L'imago descripto,** annonça la stratège, elle prit un livre. **Je peux donner forme aux descriptions dans les livres dans les limites des mots.** Elle passa sa main sur un passage du livre et une racine de mandragore apparue.

\- **Wahou, c'est intéressant !** S'exclama la bleutée.

 **\- Oui, je sais que vous pratiquez le solid scripto, Lily me l'a expliqué… Tu es la personne dont à parler le capitaine Redfox.**

Lévy hoqueta et rosie légèrement…

\- **G—Gajeel t'a parlé de moi ?** Interrogea la linguiste, embarrassée.

 **\- Oui, il a dit que tu es douées,** dit Nya. **Je pense que tu es la seule à pouvoir travailler avec lui…**

Lévy ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, le départ de Panther Lily et Gajeel l'avait réellement attristée, il ne l'avait même pas prévenue. Elle pensait qu'ils étaient partenaires, mais non, ils étaient partis sans elle. Elle avait beau ne pas être de nature rancunière, et n'empêche qu'elle manquait cruellement de confiance en elle et cet abandon avait été pris pour une marque d'indifférence. Lévy voulut dire quelque chose pour rassurer la jeune femme mais c'est à ce moment que Gajeel choisit d'entrer dans la tente… Les deux femmes le regardèrent interrogative, ce dernier ne dit rien, il se contenta d'afficher un regard agacé… Nya, se sentant de trop, préféra sortir, prenant discrètement le livre pourpre avec elle.

Gajeel s'appuya à une table, croisant les bras contre son torse, fixant la petite mage des mots. Quelques minutes, de longues minutes, s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne disent mots… Lévy continuait à ranger les ouvrages avec diligence. Elle finit par briser ce silence…

 **\- C'est une fille bien,** dit-elle.

 **\- …**

 **\- Tu ne devrais pas être trop dur avec elle, je suis sûre qu'elle fera de l'excellent travail,** continua la linguiste.

 **\- J'suis pas très doué avec les intello,** bougonna-t'il.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire, heureuse d'avoir un retour…

 **\- On faisait une bonne équipe pourtant avec Lily ? Je suis bien une intello…**

 **\- C'est pas pareil,** murmura-t'il d'une manière quasiment inaudible.

 **\- Tu es comme Natsu, tu détestes les changements,** taquina-t'elle.

 **\- Tu veux m'énerver !** râla-t'il. **Me compare pas à la salamandre…**

Elle rigola.

 **\- Tu ne changes pas** , rit-elle.

Il grogna un peu dans sa barbe… Puis il fixa à nouveau la mage de ses yeux grenat.

 **\- T'es pas avec tes deux débiles ?** Demanda-t'il.

 **\- Jett et Droy,** rectifia-t'elle. **Je ne sais pas où ils sont… Je voulais partir seule, puis un travail à la bibliothèque, cela ne les intéressait pas.**

 **\- J'croyais que tu les quitterais jamais,** s'étonna-t'il.

Elle eut soudainement un regard triste, fixant le vide, elle paraissait vulnérable… Il soupira, gêné, il se gratta le crâne…

 **\- Écoute, Lévy, je…**

Il fut interrompu par un immense bourdonnement venant de l'extérieur, les deux mages sortirent en courant. Une lumière aveuglante sortit d'une tente, ainsi qu'un souffle puissant… Lévy s'accrocha au bras de Gajeel.

 **\- Lily ?** Cria le brun.

 **\- C'est la tente de Nya,** indiqua le chat.

 **\- Que les hommes restent en arrière**! Ordonna le capitaine.

Puis il commença à avancer vers la tente ainsi que son second et Lévy.

 **\- Reste à l'abri, Lévy,** commanda Gajeel.

 **\- Hors de question** , répondit le petite mage en suivant péniblement.

Alors qu'ils approchaient du point central, le souffle se transforma en une puissante inspiration… Lily, Gajeel et Lévy se retrouvèrent attirés par le point de lumière… Ils n'arrivaient plus à résister… Leurs pied se détachèrent du sol et ils furent happé par la lumière qui disparue… Il n'y avait plus aucune trace des capitaines, de la mage des mots, ni de Nya et de sa tente… En son emplacement, il n'y avait que le grimoire pourpre…


	3. Perdus dans la brume

Hello,

nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira,

merci à :

 **Guest, love-gale, Lijovanchan, Caramel-mou, Camerisier**

* * *

 **Perdus dans la brume…**

Un grand paysage dévasté dont le sol stérile se pavait de carreau verdâtre de terre sèche, il n' y avait rien si ce n'était qu'une brume épaisse qui recouvrait une partie des lieux. A l'orée du nuage, le dragon slayer d'acier, ayant déjà erré depuis des heures, examina, méfiant, la vapeur. Ses sens de dragon slayer ne lui permirent pas de déceler quoique ce soit. Cela faisait des heures qu'il marchait, il commençait à perdre patience. Ressentant la magie des lieux, il restait cependant en alerte. Il ignorait totalement où il était… Maintes fois, il avait hurlé le nom de Lily et de Lévy ayant comme seule réponse l'écho de sa propre voix. Le ténébreux fixa une dernière fois la brume…

 **\- Lilly !** Appela-t'il une nouvelle fois en direction du nuage vaporeux.

Il entendit un bruit métallique d'un objet tombant sur le sol dur. Il haussa un sourcil clouté, intrigué.

 **\- Lily ?** Questionna-t'il.

Pas de réponse, juste un léger bruit de grignotement… Le mage d'acier s'engagea d'un pas décidé dans la brume. Il huma l'air…rien aucune odeur lui parvint, il continua d'avancer tout droit, il ne voyant plus rien… Plus d'odeur, du de vue… il ne restait plus que de léger bruit de métaux s'entrechoquant, de dents croquant… Il suivit ce bruit, avançant droit devant… plus il avança plus une silhouette se dessina devant lui. Il remarqua une table et quelqu'un d'assis devant un tat de ferraille… L'homme assis était massif, il avait une grande chevelure hérissée ébène.

 **\- Eh ! Toi ! ? On est où, là ?** Demanda Gajeel avec sa rudesse habituelle.

L'homme ne lui répondit pas, il l'ignora même totalement. Gajeel, insistant s'approcha de lui.

 **\- Eh ! Tu m'entends !?** grogna-t'il. Je…

Sa phrase fut coupée par une attaque qu'il connaissait que trop bien, un pilier d'acier, qu'il évita de justesse. L'homme assis se releva…

 **\- Je déteste que l'on me parle quand je mange,** dit-il d'une voix rauque.

La brume s'évanouissant peu à peu, le ténébreux vit l'autre homme se retourner lentement, affiché un sourire carnassier. Gajeel hoqueta de stupeur, _c'est pas possible !_

 **\- On ne dérange pas un dragon dans sa tanière,** ricana l'homme…

* * *

\- **Gajeel ! Lily !** Lévy appelait désespérément ses amis depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans cet endroit désertique.

Elle parcourait ce lieu tout en réfléchissant aux possibilités, voyage dans le temps, autre dimension… Elle ne pouvait être sûre de rien. Ce qu'elle savait c'était que ce lieu lui faisait peur, un frisson lui parcourait le dos, comme une impression d'être observée, mais _par qui ? ou par quoi ?_ Elle regardait frénétiquement par dessus son épaule alors qu'elle avançait. Songeuse au différente solution qu'il pouvait y avoir, elle ne fit pas attention à l'endroit où elle posa ses pieds. Elle trébucha…

 **\- Aïeux,** râla-t'elle. **Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui tombe ?**

Assise au sol, elle se prit le genou écorché, puis elle entendit un petit rire. La mage des mots leva la tête, parcourant du regard les alentours, elle découvrit…

 **\- Lu-chan ! ?** S'étonna la petite bleue.

La constellationniste se tenait à côté d'elle, les bras croisés sur les abdominaux, retenant un fou rire moqueur.

 **\- Lu-chan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici**? Demanda la linguiste qui se releva.

 **\- Tu…tu… es vraiment ridicule Lévy-chan** , dit la blonde entre deux éclats de rire.

 **\- Tu es ridicule et faible** , se moqua la mage aux clés.

 **\- Lu-chan pourquoi tu dis cela ?** reprocha la bleutée blessée par ces mots.

 **\- Tsss… Dire que je voulais sortir avec toi, mais qui voudrait de toi quand il y a mieux partout** , dit une voix masculine méprisante.

Lévy se retourna…

 **\- Jett ?** S'étonna-t'elle.

* * *

Panther Lily restait calme et alerte, il ignorait ou lui menait ce grand couloir de pierres grises, chaque couloir se ressemblait, un croisement de pierre incises et toujours le même couloir, toujours le même lieu… Il appela de temps à autre, rien… Un nouveau croisement, il arriva dans un long couloir partant dans le noir… Perplexe, il resta un instant interdis, puis il alla au fond… arrivant devant une porte en bois aux fermoirs en fer forgé. Il l'ouvrit doucement… Il arriva dans une grande salle avec un tapis rouge… Il entendit tombé, haleter et grogner de couloir. Lily tourna la tête sur sa gauche et découvrit un grand trône avec un homme aux cheveux bleus au sol, un marre de sang sous lui, une main sur une plaie à son flan gauche… L'homme leva péniblement la tête en direction de l'exceed.

 **\- Arrg… Lily ?** S'étonna l'homme en grimaçant de douleur.

 **\- Roi Jellal**! S'effara le chat noir en se précipitant auprès du jeune homme avec inquiétude.

Lily aida le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus à se relever.

 **_ Que s'est-il passé, mon roi ?** S'enquit le félin.

 **\- Je…C'est de ta faute Lily…** cracha difficilement le jeune roi, puis il agrippa l'épaule robuste de l'exceed. **Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ?** Demanda-t'il les yeux plein de larme de sang.

Le cœur serré Lily ne sut quoi répondre… Il n'avait pas eu le choix, le magie était bannie d'Edolas, les exceeds aussi.

 **\- Parce que ce n'est un traitre !** Clama une voix féminine puissante.

L'ancien garde tourna la tête vivement vers l'entrée de la salle du trône…

 **\- Erza !** S'exclama-t'il, il regarda la chevalière dans son armure verte, un sourire satisfait s'affichait sur son visage.

La jeune femme tenait une dague encore rouge du sang du roi coutant sur le tapis. aux côtés de la jeune femme, il y avait Sugar Boy, ainsi que Hugue souriant aussi…

 **\- C'est dans ton sang** , continua-t'elle… **la traitrise**. **Et aucun traitre n'est permis dans cette cour…** dit-elle sur un ton sadique.

* * *

Cela faisait plus d'une vingtaine de minutes que Gajeel se battait dans ce qui semblait être le quartier général de Phantom Lord, tables et chaises fracassées, trous dans les murs, cratères dans le sol, le lieu était dévasté par le combat. Un énième coup et Gajeel fut propulsé dans un mur qui s'écroula… Il retira les pierres sur lui, se releva dans la poussière, s'appuyant sur le côté du trou, il essuya un langue de sang sortant de la commissure droite de sa lèvre avec le revers de sa main…

 **\- P'tain, t'es qui, enfoiré ?** Demanda-t'il à son adversaire.

Un ricanement sadique résonna, un grand sourire montrant bien les canines disproportionnées de l'homme qui portait une longue tunique noire avec des plumes à l'épaule, un large pantalon beige, des bottes cloutées, des piercings au visage scintillants. Il regarda avec amusement le capitaine de la garde du conseil.

 **\- C'est évident, crétin, je suis Gajeel Redfox, le dragon slayer d'acier, le type qui va te butter** , répondit-il.

Gajeel avançant cracha du sang et retira son manteau.

 **\- Me fais pas rire, connard… C'est moi Gajeel Redfox** , rétorqua le dragon slayer.

 **\- Tsss… T'es qu'un faible de Fairy Tail,** se moqua l'autre en montrant le tatouage que portait toujours le jeune homme sur le bas de son épaule gauche. **Un minable que je vais écraser…**

 **\- Gihi… On verra ça : Tetsuryuken** , il transforma son bras en épée et avança.

* * *

 **\- Arrêtez !** Hurla Lévy en se mettant les mains sur les oreilles afin de ne plus entendre ses amis parler.

Agenouillée au sol de Fairy Tail, la mage des mots étaient entourées par les membres de la guilde, chacun débitant des reproches sur elle. Accablée la petite mage se cacha son une table…

 **\- Va te cacher, une faible comme toi, tu ne devrais même pas être encore en vie,** lui dit Luxus.

 **\- Personne ne te regarde comme Luce et sa belle poitrine,** ajouta Natsu.

 **\- Rrrrr… T'es tellement petite,** ricana Happy.

 **\- Je suis plus grande que toi** , rétorqua-t'elle.

 **\- Ah ouais ?!** Fit le chat dubitatif.

Alors que la bleutée allait répliquer, elle constata que le monde ainsi que les personnes autour d'elle grandissaient… Elle devenait minuscule comme une souris.

 **\- Ben voilà, t'es à la bonne taille,** se moqua Cana.

 **\- Dire qu'elle se croit belle,** fit Mirajane.

 **\- Personne ne s'intéresse à toi, Lévy,** dit la cadette Strauss. **Regarde Fairy Tail n'est plus et tu te retrouves seule, toute seule…**

Lucy rit de bon cœur.

 **\- Il est où ton dragon d'amour**? rigola-t'elle.

 **\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu es tombée amoureuse de Gajeel,** s'exclama Charuru.

Tous s'esclaffèrent tout fort… Lévy était rouge de honte…

 **\- Ridicule !**

 **\- Toi et Gajeel !** ricanèrent-ils.

 **\- Oh la petite intello amoureuse du bad boy comme c'est cliché, une mauvaise histoire d'amour,** se moqua Lucy avec dégoût. **Quand je pense que tu as cru qu'on était amie.**

 **\- Tu as raison** , dit Erza, **nous sommes bien plus proches.**

 **\- Arrêtez !** Hurla-t'elle de sa petite voix, désespérée, des cascades de larmes coulant de ses yeux et roulant sur ses joues…

 **\- Il n'y a que les faibles qui chialent** , fit Grey méprisant. **Gajeel s'intéresse pas aux gamines sans formes et incapable de se battre, affirma-t'il assis nonchalamment à sa table.**

Le cœur de la bleutée se brisa, sa gorge se serra, elle ne savait plus quoi dire, elle sentait la tristesse l'envahir… _Gajeel ne m'aime pas. Je suis un fardeau pour mes amis…_

* * *

Dans le donjon du palais royal, Lily était harnaché avec des lanières en cuir, à sa droite, Jellal, torse nu était aussi attaché à une table de manière verticale. Erza avait un poignard à la main, elle fit une centième entaille sur le torse du bleu qui cria de douleur.

 **\- Arrête Erza ! C'est ton roi !** Hurla Lily.

 **\- Pas le mien… le tien,** rétorqua-t'elle en faisant un autre entaille. **Je n'ai pas choisi ce roi… un incapable**.

 **\- Lily,** supplia le jeune homme **, aide moi.**

Le sang coulait sur son corps, tandis qu'il agonisait… Une vision d'horreur, trop pénible pour le garde du conseil, il détourna la tête. Hugue arriva auprès de l'exceed.

 **\- Non, non, Lily, regarde, ou tu préfères que ce soit toi,** dit-il.

Lily déglutit, effrayé… Il ne savait pas quoi faire, mais il ne voulait pas entendre Jellal souffrir encore plus.

 **\- Allons, allons, Hugue, ce n'est qu'un lâche et un traitre,** plaisanta Sugar Boy.

 **\- Ne vous disputez pas, demandons à notre chef,** ordonna Erza.

Des pas descendant les escaliers se firent entendre, certainement leur chef. L'exceed fixait la porte avec appréhension, le cœur battant avec un rythme effréné. La porte s'ouvrit, Lily hoqueta de surprise.

 **\- Koko ?**

La jeune fille le visage inexpressif, avança dans la pièce. Elle gifla Lily.

 **\- La ferme, traitre !** Commanda-t'elle.

Elle approcha d'Erza.

 **\- Que faisons-nous de lui ?** Demanda la chevalière.

 **\- Laissez- lui le choix, soit il accepte d'être torturé, soit il laisse Jellal à sa place…**


End file.
